Snippets - The Brain Squad Saga
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve is in charge of 50, Danni is in charge of the Brain squad and they still somehow meet and fall in love with each other. It must be fate. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Snippets – The Brain Squad Saga

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Lori Weston and Jenna Kaye belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor, Riley King and Kevin Matthews do belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **This was originally going to be put up under the Snippets A/U saga but I've decided it would be better to separate them into their different sagas, they may be in order or they may not be, I haven't decided yet. This snippet is new though**

 **Because this saga features Danny Williams, female Danni will be referred to as Danielle when she's not being spoken to which should hopefully clear up any misunderstanding for the reader.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve is in charge of 50, Danni is in charge of the Brain squad and they still somehow meet and fall in love with each other. It must be fate. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **Yeah so I'm going to need the afternoon off work tomorrow so I can go and see Gracie's gymnastic display, I know its short notice but my delightful ex-wife has only seen fit to tell me about it now. I had Danni-girl check the rota for me last night and apparently no one else is off so I'd probably work the morning, if that's okay?" Danny Williams asked, turning to look at his boss and partner Steve McGarrett who was currently staring ahead of him at the elevator doors as though they held the answer to life.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

* * *

Part One

* * *

 **There are many things in life which will catch your eyes but only a few will catch your heart. Pursue those.**

* * *

"Yeah so I'm going to need the afternoon off work tomorrow so I can go and see Gracie's gymnastic display, I know its short notice but my delightful ex-wife has only seen fit to tell me about it now. I had Danni-girl check the rota for me last night and apparently no one else is off so I'd probably work the morning, if that's okay?" Danny Williams asked, turning to look at his boss and partner Steve McGarrett who was currently staring ahead of him at the elevator doors as though they held the answer to life. He waited, his eyes narrowing as he felt his impatience growing. "Steve?" He said sharply, growling when he still got no reaction from the taller man. "So yesterday Gracie rang me, she's running away to join the circus because she met a man who was twenty years older than her and I decided hey, why not. I've always like the circus so off she goes. You won't see her again" Again there was no reaction, Steve was acting as though Danny wasn't saying a word to him. "MCGARRETT" Danny shouted, a sense of satisfaction going through him when Steve jumped and turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have got to be kidding me" Danny said, storming out of the elevator doors when they slid open and headed down the corridor towards the 50 headquarters.

"Danny?" Steve called from behind him. Danny ignored him, entering the office and looking around him for anyone to rant to. His eyes landed on Jenna Kaye and Danielle Richardson, the two of them were the newest members of their team having only been with them for six weeks now, judging by the fact that they were standing by the door leading to the kitchen area, each holding a mug which has steam rising from it, he made an educated guess that they had been in for at least an hour and were on their first coffee break of the day. He took a second to check them out, silently saying a prayer of thanks that he got to spend the day with several beautiful women before he let rip aware of Steve walking into the room behind him.

"Ladies" He called out to them attracting their attention from the conversation they had been having with each other. "A word of warning for you both, there is absolutely no point in trying to talk to McGarrett about anything today because he will just ignore you" He stated "If you got any queries then feel free to come to me because I won't ignore you."

He watched as the two women turned to look at each other with one of those silent speaking looks they seemed to have. The kind of look where they somehow had a whole conversation with each other that no one else could understand before they turned back to Danny just as Steve spoke.

"Ignore him" Steve told them shooting Danny an annoyed look. "Danno's clearly just woken up on the wrong side of the bed yet again and is determined to make the rest of us suffer right along with him. If you do have any problems than just come to me as usual, my door is always open to you both." He said shoving Danny before he headed over to his office. He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder at them. "Oh and morning Jenna" He said to the red head before his eyes focused on the small blonde standing next to her, slowly looking her up and down though Danny doubted that the older man was aware he was doing it. "Morning Danni, you all good today? No problems or anything to report?" He queried, his voice softening becoming warmer and almost tender.

Danny turned to the younger blonde as she shook her head.

"No problems at all Steve and I'm fine thanks as well thank you for asking. It's just busy here today so nothing new there really." She answered serenely with a warm smile at him. Danny smiled, Danielle was one of those people with a naturally quiet voice, add to that a Maryland accent and it produced a pleasant sound to listen to, like the sound of the ocean or stepping on freshly laid snow, just familiar and pleasant though he would never let Steve know that he had grown used to the sound of the ocean. He would never hear the end of it if he did. Danny had never heard the younger woman raise her voice past its current level though she had more than enough reason to on occasions.

Steve nodded at her, opening his mouth as though he was going to say something more before he closed it and turned from them without another word entering his office and closing the door firmly behind him in a way which made it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed regardless of what he had just said to them.

For a moment the three of them watched the door before Jenna spoke, breaking the silence.

"I feel like I'm missing something" She stated, her remark causing Danielle to nod in agreement.

"You and me both" Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff of annoyance, "He's been like that since I picked him up. He didn't even react when I said that Grace was joining the circus and marrying a man twenty years older than her"

"Your daughter is seven" Jenna pointed out slowly shooting Danny a confused look.

"Nearly eight" Danny corrected.

"Which would make her seven" Jenna countered. Danny glared at the redhead, noticing Danielle sigh next to Jenna, shaking her head as though she was used to Danny and Jenna butting heads near her. She probably was, Danny conceded to himself. He got on with Jenna, hell he even liked Jenna finding her interesting to talk to but it didn't stop them constantly clashing over Jenna inability not to take everything someone said to her literally.

"What's your point?" He asked, already knowing the answer would annoy him.

"Well she wouldn't join the circus then, I mean you and Rachel are protective over her I can hardly see you allowing a small seven year old to leave and make her way in the world. It would be pretty irresponsible of you" Jenna stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Danny stared at her before he turned to Danielle with a helpless questioning look.

"I don't think he meant that Grace is actually leaving to go to the circus Jenna" Danielle remarked, her mouth twitching as though she was trying to stop herself from grinning or laughing. "I think he said that to Steve to try and gain his attention, clearly it failed"

Jenna nodded, her face clearing up.

"You should have just said that at the beginning" Jenna remarked with a shrug. Danny closed his eyes, tilting his head to the ceiling.

"You're testing me today aren't you?" He commented, addressing his comment to God before he looked down again, watching as both girls began heading towards him, both clearly planning on passing him and going to the large room in the corner of the headquarters which was known as the Brain Squad area. A small internal team who dealt with all the computer issues and Intel, a team which was run by Danielle.

"Stop, stop, stop" He said to them, his gaze turning to Jenna. "Not you, you can carry on" He told the red head who rolled her green eyes at him before she looked at Danielle who shrugged and nodded. Jenna nodded once moving past Danny. He waited until she was in the room, glancing around him to locate the others. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were in Chin's office talking, the cousins probably catching up over what they did on the weekend since it was Monday. Jack O'Connor and Riley King were doing the same in Jack's office. Danielle's older twin brother David was in his room on the phone, Lori Weston was looking at something on her computer screen and there was no sign of Toast which meant the other man was running late again.

"Danny, is there something wrong?" Danielle asked breaking him from his search. He looked back to her to see her watching him with a half questioning, half cautious look.

"I need your help" He told her bluntly.

"My help" She repeated "Sure, what do you need? Is it something work related or personal because if it's personal then you should know I'm very good at keeping secrets, just ask Davey and Kono" She told him. Danny shook her head.

"It's not personal" He assured her "Though it's good to know for future reference" He stated. Danielle slowly nodded.

"So it's about work? About the Banker case?" She questioned "Because I'm in the middle of writing the report up on it, as long as nothing else comes in this morning than you should have it by midday" She assured him.

"It's not about the banker case, it's about Steven" He said.

"Steve?" Danielle looked away from instantly, her gaze going to the office where Steve was. Danny could see through the glass that his partner was sitting at his desk, staring at his screen though Danny would bet his monthly wage that the screen was either off or on his log in page. "What about him? Is he okay?" She asked him sounding concerned as she looked back towards him.

"I've got no idea" Danny said in defeat. "As I said he's been like this since I picked him up this morning. I know him well enough to know that something is eating him up inside but I can't get him to talk about it"

"So you want me to what?" She queried "Look into his records or something because I don't feel comfortable in running a background check on my boss regardless of the reasoning behind it."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that" Danny assured her. "I just want you to go and talk to him and see if he tells you anything" Danielle stared at him.

"Me?" She stated. "No offence Danny but I'm one of the newest members in 50, head of a team which doesn't have much contact with Steve unless you count the times we're your eyes and ears on missions. It would be better if you sent Chin or Kono or maybe Riley? Riley was his best friend from Annapolis right? He'd be more likely to confide in him then me" She said waving her hand towards Jack's office.

"Trust me okay" Danny said "Now you'll be fine, just go and talk to him and let me know what he says. I'd owe you one Danni-girl" He stated. Danielle searched his eyes before she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but you'll owe me big" She told him, straightening her shoulders and headed over to Steve's office.

"Indeed I will" Danny murmured to himself "You might even thank me" He nodded once to himself before he turned and headed towards his own office.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	2. Part Two

Snippets – The Brain Squad saga

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Lori Weston and Jenna Kaye belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor, Riley King and Kevin Matthews do belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **This was originally going to be put up under the Snippets A/U saga but I've decided it would be better to separate them into their different sagas, they may be in order or they may not be, I haven't decided yet. This snippet is new though**

 **Because this saga features Danny Williams, female Danni will be referred to as Danielle when she's not being spoken to which should hopefully clear up any misunderstanding for the reader.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve is in charge of 50, Danni is in charge of the Brain squad and they still somehow meet and fall in love with each other. It must be fate. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve breathed out deeply as he sat in his chair, running his hands over his face, wondering what on earth he was going to do with the problem he was dealt with. Every time he thought he had dealt with it, it would flare back up, every time he closed his eyes he would dream and it was those dreams which were affecting him.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

* * *

Part One

* * *

 **Forever is a long time; but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

* * *

Steve breathed out deeply as he sat in his chair, running his hands over his face, wondering what on earth he was going to do with the problem he was dealt with. Every time he thought he had dealt with it, it would flare back up, every time he closed his eyes he would dream and it was those dreams which were affecting him.

He could understand dreaming about Danielle Richardson once in a while. Steve was a red blooded man with needs and the small blonde was gorgeous looking. Small and slight with lovely delicate features, big intelligent grey eyes and masses of wavy blonde hair. She had an amazing figure and an air about her as though she had no idea what she did to people though she must have known.

Once was fully explainable, he was only human after all but to dream about her three times in one night. Dreams which out the pornos he used to watch as a young adult to shame was going beyond explanation and pointed to him being in trouble.

She was beautiful and fragile and everything in him screamed at him to protect her and yet he didn't know much about her, only the old bit and piece which he had overheard when she had been in conversation with someone else. She was pleasant and friendly towards him when they found themselves in a group together or in a conversation but she had done nothing to indicate that she wanted anything more than friendship with him. He didn't even know whether she counted him as a friend. Perhaps he was merely her boss to her, an acquaintance who she had to be polite to.

God he hoped he was more than that to her and yet he shouldn't have felt that way. He didn't feel it towards Kono, Jenna or Lori. Three beautiful women in their own right, it was simply Danielle who he dreamed nightly about.

He growled softly, bringing his hands down and resting them on his desk. It was stupid to be so effected by the dreams especially as he knew from a conversation between Kono and Jenna that Danielle was seeing someone, someone who worked in the CSU though Steve didn't catch his name. He found himself watching the teams when they were dispatched to 50 crime scenes trying to figure out which one of them could have been the lucky one to have Danielle as their other half, none of them seemed good enough in his eyes though he supposed that his thoughts were unimportant.

He glanced up when there was a knock on the door, his heart skipping a beat when it opened showing Danielle. She lingered in the doorway not coming in, her eyes flickering between his belongings making him wonder whether she had been in his office yet, before her eyes focused on him, sending the thought flying out of the window.

"Hey Steve" She said, an undercurrent of uncertainty to her voice. "Can we talk? I know your door was closed but…" Her voice trailed off into a questioning look instead.

Steve nodded.

"Come in Danni" He told her indicating the empty chair in front of him. "Take a seat" He watched her move taking in the simple graceful movement as she lowered herself into the chair, adjusting her dress quickly. It was a simply dress, he was pretty sure his sister Mary had referred to it as a maxi dress one time when they had been out and she had seen one she liked. Danielle's was black and white, simply cut with a low V-neck. Somehow it looked as though it had been tailored for her, skimming every curve she possessed making him want to explore what was hinted at. Simple sandals finished the outfit making her appear smaller than usual since she normally favoured high heels. Steve forced his thoughts away. "How can I help you Danni?" He asked when she looked at him.

"I need to take two weeks off work" She told him. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"Starting tomorrow?" He queried "Because I'm afraid the answer is going to be no if that's the case, I need a bit more notice than a day for holiday that long" He remarked, his heart squeezing at the thought of Danielle being gone for two weeks. He was already too used to her being there every day. So far she had taken no time off work.

"No, no, not tomorrow" she said with a shake of her head. "It would be in three weeks' time. I checked the rota last night when I was looking for Danny and there's no one else off work" She told him, tilting her head slightly to the side. She had done her hair up in some sort of complicated style leaving her neck exposed. Steve glanced at the curve of it for a moment before he made himself meet his eyes.

"In that case I can't see any reason to say no" He told her reluctantly. Danielle smiled widely at him.

"Great" She said "David will need the time off as well but he's obviously waiting for the right time to ask you, probably when your door isn't closed"

"David as well" Steve repeated, "Are you going somewhere?" He questioned, silently kicking himself, he had to be careful that he didn't show too much interest in her. Still he would have asked the same question of anyone else who had asked for two weeks off. Danielle clearly didn't find anything peculiar with the inquiry since she answered him.

"Back to Maryland" She said "Every year we all go back home regardless of where we happen to be for two weeks or rather we start in Maryland and end up somewhere else, last year we ended up going to Venice for ten days which was pretty cool"

"Venice?" Steve said "I've been there once before, beautiful city though not exactly the most pleasant smelling one"

"I know right" Danielle commented, easing back into the chair and relaxing. "I love it there but the smell was pretty overpowering at times. I would definitely go again"

"Yeah me too" Steve agreed "Though I think it's the kind of place you have to go with someone, it's meant to be one of the most romantic places after all."

"So I've heard" Danielle remarked pushing herself to her feet and glancing over her shoulder at the door.

"Where do you think you'll go this year?" He asked her suddenly, not wanting her to leave. She looked back at him thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. My mum has this annoying tendency of springing it on us. She's been wanting to go to Australia and New Zealand for a while so it wouldn't surprise me if we ended up down under, I don't mind where we go. It's nice to catch up with everyone, we're all spread out at the moment and there's only so much you can say on the phone."

"Tell me about it, my sister Mary lives in Japan at the moment and my cousins who I was raised with are spread all around at the moment as well, it makes it hard to be able to see them. Is it just the family who go?" He questioned curiously. Danni shook her head at him, her mouth curling into a half smile.

"No, if you're in a serious relationship then it's normally expected that you bring the other half with you but if it's a casual thing then you don't. It's like the ultimate test, whoever survives the family is worthy of joining its ranks" she said with a laugh.

"You going with anyone?" Steve asked casually.

"God no" she said with a shake of her head. "I'll be going with David and his daughter Libby. I'm the youngest daughter of the family, it would take a seriously brave man to step into that living room. I have a two grandfather, several Uncles, my Dad and a few brothers as well not to mention countless of cousins. The women of our family are treated like rare treasure or something. It's annoying" She said rolling her eyes with a sigh. "I best go, Toast has just come in so I need to give our morning briefing. Should I put the time in the diary or should I leave it to you?" She asked, her gaze dropping to take in all the paperwork on his desk.

"You do it" He told her, "In fact I think you should be in charge of the calendar for the team. You're more organised than I am. I'll send an email round and tell them to contact you with any leave requests. When you get them you can come here and tell me about it and we'll discuss if it can happen or not." Danielle nodded.

"Sure leave it to me, I'm rig up a spreadsheet for everyone. I've got to finish off the banker report to get it to Danny but if I have time I'll do it later. I'll send you a copy first and if you like it than you can approve it." She said.

"What would I do without you" He told her seriously, smiling at her startled look. "You best get back to work before I decide to withdraw my approval of your holiday on the basis that this place will fall apart without you."

Danielle laughed.

"You'll be fine" She assured him "And thanks Steve I'll be in my office if you need me." She told him before she left the room, leaving the smell of vanilla and oranges behind her. He breathed it in, committing the scent to memory so he could find it anytime he wanted to before he sighed.

If he wasn't in trouble before than he certainly was now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Part Three

Snippets – The Brain Squad saga

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Lori Weston and Jenna Kaye belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor, Riley King and Kevin Matthews do belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **This was originally going to be put up under the Snippets A/U saga but I've decided it would be better to separate them into their different sagas, they may be in order or they may not be, I haven't decided yet. This snippet is new though**

 **Because this saga features Danny Williams, female Danni will be referred to as Danielle when she's not being spoken to which should hopefully clear up any misunderstanding for the reader.**

 **This part gives you a lot more detail into Danni's past, her she is, where she has come from and how she has ended up with 50. Although there are different versions of the brain squad which I'll be putting up shortly, the basic background of both Danni and David is pretty much the same.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve is in charge of 50, Danni is in charge of the Brain squad and they still somehow meet and fall in love with each other. It must be fate. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle closed the door to Steve's office behind her and headed towards her own, trying to ignore how her legs felt like jelly after her encounter with him-. It was the older man's fault, he had the sort of eyes which pierced through every defence leaving the person on the receiving end of the look feeling exposed. Of course having the mother of all crushes on the man wasn't exactly helpful for her.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

" **If you only knew how much these little moments with you mattered to me"**

* * *

Danielle closed the door to Steve's office behind her and headed towards her own, trying to ignore how her legs felt like jelly after her encounter with him-. It was the older man's fault, he had the sort of eyes which pierced through every defence leaving the person on the receiving end of the look feeling exposed. Of course having the mother of all crushes on the man wasn't exactly helpful for her.

She was pretty sure she had managed to keep it hidden from everyone, the only ones who might have known was Kono and Jenna since they tended to spend the most time with her but she knew she could trust them, if they hadn't mentioned it to her than they certainly wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

Danielle had never expected to fit in as well as she had with the Hawaiian Governor's task force. Her previous experiences had been difficult and she had resented each posting. Danielle had never wanted to be a Government employee. She had been happy doing her own thing and helping people who needed help. If a few rules needed to be broken here and there to make it happen then she was more than happy to break them in the name of the greater good. It had worked for three years until she had grown too confident and cocky and grown careless and been caught red handed. Danielle was good at talking herself out of situations having been blessed with the Richardson gift of charisma and the silver tongue but not even she had been able to make an excuse for being there.

They had taken her in, sat her down and then proceeded to grill her for twelve hours straight, not allowing her, her free phone call and clearly not realising who they had in custody. When she had finally been given her phone call she had rang her Dad, secure in the knowledge that her Daddy would save her the way he had always done. He had to an extent, sweeping down to the police station with an army of lawyers. The police had taken one look at his face and realised exactly who she was. She was a Maryland Richardson, youngest daughter of the richest, most prominent family in Maryland and they had kept her in a dank, dark jail cell which had smelt of vomit and shit. It was an experience she would never forget or forgive.

It was then the agencies had swept in and offered her a deal. If she worked for the Government for five years then she could escape jail time and all of it would simply disappear as if it had never happened all she had to do was say yes to their deal. If she said no than she would go through a lengthy trial and possibly face jail time, not to mention the bad publicity it would bring to her family. That was something she could never allow to happen if she could help it.

She had shared a look with her father and agreed to the deal. Five years of being an assets to the agencies and then she would be free to live her life exactly how she wanted to live it.

She thought her father would be furious with her but he had simply kissed her on the forehead when they had finally left the police station and told her he was proud of her for following her convictions through. Her mother had felt the same.

The next day Danielle was summoned to the FBI in Virginia and there began three years of hell. She was passed between agencies like a little doll, used and then discarded until they needed her again. With each new posting her frustration grew until her twin had called her. His fiancé was dead, his three month old daughter without a mother figure. He needed help and he needed a change and so they hatched up a plan between them.

Hawaii.

They had always spoken about it when they were younger, joking that they would run to Hawaii to escape the pressure of being a Richardson, they could disappear there, safe from everyone who wasn't a member of their family. The older they got, the less they spoke about it but Danielle had never forgotten their childhood place and clearly David hadn't either. While David informed their parents of their plans, Danielle had contacted the head of the agencies and explained the situation and her desire to move to Hawaii.

She hadn't heard anything for a week when suddenly she received a visit in person from the Governor of Hawaii herself. She had offered Danielle a place on her taskforce. She had taken away all the red tape and political bullshit which had always held Danielle back before and to top it off offered her, her own team within the team. Four members including herself and it was up to Danielle to pick them, no one else, not even the head of the taskforce would have a say in who she chose. The Governor even made it clear that she didn't care if they had a criminal record or not.

Danielle had agreed to the job on one condition. That David came with her and was given a place of the taskforce with her. If that happened then Danielle would spend the remainder of her two year sentence with the taskforce lending them her expertise. The Governor had agreed straight away making it clear to Danielle that she had already checked David's record out. She signed the contract, David signed the contract and that was that. The agencies contacted her telling her that she had to be available to offer advices on their cases still though they were happy for her to have her base of operations in Hawaii.

David and Danielle had flown out a week later, moving into the homes their father had purchased for them and began their new life.

She had never expected to like the team but she did, each and every member. She hired Jenna, Kevin and Toast, three individuals she knew from her time as a hacker. Kono swiftly became her best friend on team, lunching together, shopping, and drinking all the things which girls normally did together. The others were like brothers all except Steve who was like the sun to her. Something she could only look at for a short time in case she was blinded. She had liked him from the first day she had been introduced to him. The fact he was drop dead gorgeous helped but it had been his personality which captivated her. He was surprisingly kind and good at his job, willing to take risks though never at the expense of his own people. He cared for them, treated them like family and she had thrived in the atmosphere. The glimpses she got of the softer, funny guy beneath the mask was enough to hook her completely.

She was content to watch him from a far though as someone who was untouchable. As far as she knew, he had an arrangement with a woman he used to work with before after all so he was clearly off the market but still it was nice to look. As long as she wasn't as blatant as Lori was than she was happy for things to continue the way she was doing. The fact that she would now have more day to day contact with him was fine by her even if he was slowly making her into his PA on top of her job.

Danielle pushed the past to the back of her mind, swiping her security card on the door which led to the brain squad and entered the cool room closing the door behind her and waiting for it to click indicating it was locked again. The computers they had were the most advance computers available, the type the military used. Her father had used his connections to get them for her when he found out where she and David had ended up. The fact that her Uncles were all highly ranked individuals in the three militaries helped her cause a great deal. The security had been the condition of having them though. If someone had access to these computers then they could easily destroy countries. The security clearance Danielle had was the highest that it could be. Even the three people she hired had less security clearance then her. The only people who had card access to the room other than the four who worked in their on a daily basis was Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono. The four senior members of the team. Jack, Riley, David and Lori were allowed in only if supervised and any new members of 50 who joined them in the future would not be allowed in until they had been vetted.

It was a situation Danielle was more than happy with.

"Morning guys" She said to her team, smiling at them as she placed her mug on the coaster on her desk. Danielle was the only one out of the four who had her own office in the secured area but she tended not to use it, preferring to be out in the main area with the other three. Instead she had turned her office into a relaxing area for them where they could rest if it was going to be an all-nighter. The four of them were the only ones without set times for working. They got in earlier and half the time they left extremely late. Danielle viewed leaving before seven as a miracle.

"Morning Danni" Kevin said with a salute to her. "I got those records you wanted from me"

"Good, let me get settled in first though" she told him with a smile as she took her seat.

She logging back into her computer taking a sip of her drink before she brought up the small instant messaging system she created for 50 and the people they needed to contact so that they could be reached, and selected Danny's name, smiling when he saw that he had changed his profile picture to another one of his daughter Grace. A cute seven year old who Danielle had met the previous weekend for the first time and had gotten on with like a house on fire. Her own picture which she had finally gotten around to putting on the night before was a picture of her new Labrador puppy, Ares who she had gotten a week ago.

 **Special Agent Danielle Richardson -** **I spoke to him**

 _Detective Daniel Williams – And?_

 **Special Agent Danielle Richardson –** **Honestly? He seemed normal to me, maybe a little distracted as though something was on his mind but nothing which send alarm bells ringing. Is his girlfriend in port? Maybe it's just lack of sleep?"**

"Can you email me those records now Kev?" She asked the tall, dark haired man who was typing away, staring at his screen with an intensity which made Danielle wonder whether he has served any time in the military.

"No problem boss" Kevin replied.

 _Detective Daniel Williams – He didn't mention Catherine being in port and for the record Catherine isn't actually his girlfriend, they are just friends with benefits, Steve doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment. Thanks for talking to him, that was the most animated he had been all day. Cute dog by the way. Yours?_

 **Special Agent Danielle Richardson –** **Mine! He's called Ares and he's even cuter in real life. Got to go Danny, work is beckoning**

 _Detective Daniel Williams – Understood babe, speak later_

Danielle smiled at it, killing the conversation before she looked up at her team.

They had work to do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Part Four

Snippets – The Brain Squad saga

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Lori Weston and Jenna Kaye belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor, Riley King and Kevin Matthews do belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **This was originally going to be put up under the Snippets A/U saga but I've decided it would be better to separate them into their different sagas, they may be in order or they may not be, I haven't decided yet. This snippet is new though**

 **Because this saga features Danny Williams, female Danni will be referred to as Danielle when she's not being spoken to which should hopefully clear up any misunderstanding for the reader.**

 **This part gives you a lot more detail into Danni's past, her she is, where she has come from and how she has ended up with 50. Although there are different versions of the brain squad which I'll be putting up shortly, the basic background of both Danni and David is pretty much the same.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Steve is in charge of 50, Danni is in charge of the Brain squad and they still somehow meet and fall in love with each other. It must be fate. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve wasn't sure how much time had passed since Danielle had left his office closing the door behind her. He had checked his email, read and signed the reports Danny had sent to him and spent at least thirty minutes staring at Danielle's new picture on the instant messenger wondering whether it was just a random picture of a Labrador or perhaps her Labrador. He had never been around her house before, hell he didn't even know whereabouts on the Island she lived. All he knew was that she was never late and that she owned and drove a red Ford Mustang.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

 **Ryan Moore / Danielle Richardson**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett/ Catherine Rollins**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

 **I get jealous because I'm afraid someone is going to make you happier than I do**

* * *

Steve wasn't sure how much time had passed since Danielle had left his office closing the door behind her. He had checked his email, read and signed the reports Danny had sent to him and spent at least thirty minutes staring at Danielle's new picture on the instant messenger wondering whether it was just a random picture of a Labrador or perhaps her Labrador. He had never been around her house before, hell he didn't even know whereabouts on the Island she lived. All he knew was that she was never late and that she owned and drove a red Ford Mustang.

It was a relief when there was a knock on his door and Chin entered, closing the door behind him and looking at him, with a look that almost looked like pity in his dark eyes.

"You can't carry on like this you know, you're going to have to do something because right now Brah you're making everyone's life miserable" Steve frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded "I'm just in here working."

"Change working to moping and you might be nearer the truth" Chin responded mildly watching as Steve came to his feet.

"I'm not moping" He snapped. "And you still haven't told me what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Danni as in Danielle and not your partner" Chin clarified before Steve could ask which one he meant. Steve stared at him for a moment, remaining silent for a second before he spoke, his voice expressionless.

"What about Danni? Is she okay?"

"As far as I know she's fine" Chin told him. "We've only said hello earlier on but she seemed in a good mood to me. She's in the Brain squad area clearly hard at work so I'm leaving them to it, once the four of them get into their rhythm I find it safer to stand well back"

Steve smiled slightly at the comment. He tended to do the opposite, slipping into the brain squad area unnoticed and watching Danielle work. He found the sight of it fascinating to see.

"If she's fine then what is the problem?" Steve questioned in confusion "I know she's happy here" he stated firmly.

"I'm sure she is" Chin agreed. "What I'm talking about Steve is the fact that you can barely keep your eyes off of her when she's around."

Steve froze staring at the older native.

"I… I… the Governor wants to make sure she's happy here and that she doesn't leave to go elsewhere and I…" He stopped catching the look on Chin's face before he spoke, moving towards the sofa he had in his room and sitting down on it. "I didn't realise I was so obvious" He said with an embarrassed laugh as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You aren't, not really, I knew you before you left for Maryland remember and I partnered with your father, he told me about your tells" Chin stated, taking the spare seat to where Steve was.

"Who else knows besides you?" Steve asked "Everyone?"

"Honestly I'm not sure" Chin admitted "I know that I know and that Kono knows because we've discussed it together. Danny doesn't know as far as I know, I think he's too close to you and to Danielle to see it though he clearly knows something is wrong with you so you might want to tell him soon before his head explodes" Steve nodded slowly as Chin continued. "Lori definitely doesn't know and I've got no idea if Jack and Riley know, they haven't mentioned anything to me or Kono about it and as for David, well your guess is as good as mine. The same with the brain squad, apart from Danielle I have little to do with them, certainly not enough for them to ask me something like that."

Steve bit down on his lower lip, running a hand through his hair, his mind trying to sort through the information Chin had given him.

"What about Danni herself?" He asked sharply "Does she know at all?"

"No" Chin answered adamantly. "Kono is Danni's best friend at work, if she had any clue or inkling then Kono is positive that Danni would mention it to her"

"No she wouldn't" Steve stated "Danni would keep it to herself the same way she keeps everything to herself." He breathed out. "This is such a mess, she seeing someone, and I'm technically seeing Catherine and yet…"

"And yet here we are" Chin answered for him. "Steve listen to me, I've known you a long time and I have never seen you react to anyone the way you do Danni and I've seen you with Catherine remember. Sometimes you meet someone and you know instantly that this one person is the one person you're meant to be with. If you believe in God than this was the person he created you for. When that happens then it doesn't matter if you have an arrangement with someone or she is seeing someone, you can't fight chemistry that strong nor should you. Danni is your one, I've known it from the minute the pair of you set eyes on each other. She can make you happy, she already makes you happy without trying, so just go with the flow and see where it leads you. It might lead you nowhere or it might lead you to marriage and children and the life you've always wanted but you'll never know if you don't try."

Steve remained silent mulling over Chin' words.

"Kono says that she is seeing someone" Steve pointed out softly.

"Seeing someone doesn't mean she's in a relationship with them Steve, it's the equivalent of you and Catherine, someone to scratch an itch." Chin agreed "The best thing for you to do is to finish your arrangement with Catherine if you want to do that and let Danni know there's another option out there for her. I positive that she would choose you."

"How do you know that though?" Steve demanded looking at him. Chin remained quiet for a moment before he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed down on the muscle.

"Because she watches you too Steve" He told him softly before he came to his feet. "Come on" He said nodding his head towards the door "It's lunchtime, let's go out and get something, you could pick something up for Danni" he suggested.

Steve nodded slowly, getting to his feet and heading to his desk, he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out his wallet, slipping it into his back pocket and headed out the door looking up as the main door opened and a tall dark haired man walked in holding a box in his arms.

Steve frowned slightly surprised to see Ryan Moore in their section. Moore was the head of the CSU department and as such was rarely seen since he was bogged down with paperwork. He was a good looking man, tall with short wavy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Steve had spoken to him a few times and gotten on with him, finding the other man's dry sense of humour amusing.

"Hey Moore" He called out moving towards him, a glance to the side showed Chin, Kono and Danny emerge from Kono's office and move towards him. "What's up? You got some results for us?" He questioned stopping in front of Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan replied with a smile "I've emailed them to you about thirty minutes ago, they should be waiting in your inbox for you" Steve nodded slightly.

"Good we've been waiting for those" He said "why are you here then?" He asked, a cold feeling growing in his stomach as he glanced down at the thin narrow box the other man was holding.

"I was waiting for Danielle" Ryan replied simply. Steve stood still blinking at him.

"Danielle" He repeated watching Ryan nod.

"Yeah Danielle" Ryan confirmed shooting him a quick look. "We're having lunch together and she told me to come up and get her, you know what she's like. She gets involved in her work and forgets everything, time, food, drink, people."

"Yeah I've noticed" Steve said, glancing towards Kono. She met his eyes for a moment before she looked away. The one action confirming what Steve had begun to suspect.

Ryan was the man who Danielle was seeing.

Ryan who was in the local ice hockey team and soccer team, Ryan who came from the mainland and who had similar interests with Danielle.

Ryan who even Steve had liked right up to this moment.

How could this have happened? When had it happened? Had he missed an event with the team which he hadn't been aware of? Had he… his thoughts stopped, focusing on one memory, a month ago when Steve had stayed at home with Catherine instead of going out. It must have been then.

"You alright Steve?" Ryan asked him, genuine concern in his eyes. It made Steve hate him all the more.

"I don't know when Danni will be finished she…" He began to say, stopping when the scent of vanilla and orange hit him almost dropping her to his knees.

She was there.

"Hey Ry" she said quietly moving past them towards Ryan. "Is it lunchtime already?" She questioned, going up on tiptoes and kissing his cheek, the touch soft. It made Steve's stomach churn.

"It is" He told her, "I got these for you" He said passing her the box. Danielle took the box from him, resting it on the surface of the team computer and shot him a curious look, shaking it slightly. Steve could hear the sound of something moving within.

He took a step forward ready to snatch the box away from her. He could think of dozens of excuses which would make the action plausible. He even got as far as opening his mouth when a hand gripped his elbow tightly, stopping him from moving. Steve turned ready to tell Danny to let go of him when he stopped, surprised to see it was David holding his arm, a knowing look in his grey eyes, eyes which were identical to Danielle's.

"Do that and she will hate you" David warned him lowly, letting go of his arm and crossing his arms over his chest. Steve blinked at him before he turned back to Danielle in time to see her open the box. She stared down into it for a moment before she looked up.-

"Ryan they are beautiful" She stated in surprised, reaching into the box and pulling out a single white rose. It was flawless as far as Steve could see, he risked a glance into the box to see eleven similar roses in there. It was all he could do to remain silent and not berate Ryan for using such a clichéd gift. Danielle was anything but normal, but he managed it mainly due to the fact that David was behind him and Steve knew that he had to keep Danielle's twin on side. "Thank you" Danielle said attracting his attention "Really thank you so much, what is the occasion?"

"There's no real reason behind it. I just saw them earlier and though they looked nice and I know you like having fresh flowers in your office…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged, running a hand through his hair his gaze fixing on Danielle's face with a look which Steve could only describe as loving. "

Steve snorted before he could help himself trying to disguise it a cough.

Of all the cheesiest things Ryan could say that was one of them. As if Danielle would be impressed by something like that. The scene left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted Ryan out of his headquarters, away from Danielle. He took a step forward ready to remove the other man from the room when Kono stepped smoothly in, blocking Steve's path and spoke.

"Those flowers are gorgeous hon" She told Danielle. "You two go and enjoy your lunch together, I'll take care of the flowers. Steve that new rifle you ordered for us has arrived, I need you to come with me to the firing range so I can test it out. I need to know if you're satisfied with it because if not we'll return them" Kono said.

"Thanks" Danielle said passing the flower box to Kono and shouldered her bag. She shot Steve a puzzled look before she took the arm which Ryan offered her and headed out of the room with him.

Steve blinked when Kono passed the box to Jenna with a pointed look before she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the firing range.

"Danny, Chin. Call if a new case comes in" She called over her shoulder. Steve allowed her to pull into the shooting range, unsurprised when she came to a stop, turning to him her arms crossed over her chest and spoke "Are you okay?" She asked him cautiously.

Steve moved passed her, heading to the table where Kono had put the rifle suddenly feeling the need to shoot at something, preferable something tall with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine" He said stiffly "I just clearly need to remind Danielle that this is a workplace. It's not a place for dates or to receive corny gifts. I mean who the hell gets roses like that because they think their girlfriend would like it. No one, that's who. What the hell is next a big party for them?" He demanded, shouldering the rifle and shooting it, not bothering to put his ear muffs on.

"It wasn't a corny gift" Kono said passing him the ear muffs with a pointed look. "Danni seemed to appreciate the gesture and they were beautiful roses."

Steve snorted, his hand tightening on the rifle.

"Of course she would act like she appreciated the gesture even if she didn't. Danni doesn't even like roses, they are her least favourite flowers because she rode her bike into a bush of them when she was younger so she now associates the smell with pain. If he wanted to really impress her then he should have bought her a box of chrysanthemum flowers in a variety of colours that would have impressed her because they are her favourite flowers. Anyone who pays attention to what she says knows that" He complained.

"And when exactly did she tell you that?" Kono asked leaning against the divider trying to mask her knowing smile with a questioning look.

"I heard her telling Jenna about it the last time we went out for drinks." Steve told her abruptly.

"The last time we went for drinks" Kono repeated thoughtfully "So that would be the same night that you were with Catherine on the other side of the table with several people between you and Danni. What are you some sort of dog who hones in to the sound of Danni's voice?" She demanded.

"She was talking loudly" He said looking towards Kono when the younger woman snorted in disbelief.

"I'm sorry boss but that's bull and you know it. I have never heard Danni raise her voice past its normal level since the first day I've met her and I go drinking and clubbing with her. She does not shout and she does not talk loudly which is why half the time it's a strain to hear what she's saying when there are a lot of people around, why do you think everyone tends to lean close to her when she's talking when we're out? I'll tell you why it's so we can hear her speak!"

"It's not difficult if you're paying attention to her" He retorted back, lifting the rifle again and shooting the target until the round had finished.

"Of course you were" Kono said, looking at Steve carefully before she spoke again, her tone casual as though she was discussing the weather outside. "You're in love with her whether you admit it or not, it makes sense for you to pay attention to her when she's around you."

Steve froze for an instant, Kono's words sinking in before he turned to look at her, a look on his face which sent Kono back a step before she realised she had done it.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Which part are you talking about?" She asked him watching as Steve remained silent placing the rifle on the side before he turned his attention back to Kono, crossing his arms over his chest. Kono waited, not moving a muscle. There was a look in Steve's eyes which warned her that she had gone too far with what she said, a look which told her that she was currently the prey and Steve the predator who was deciding in his mind what to do with her. It was a frightening look, one which Steve had probably adopted during the war and one which Kono was sure that Danielle would never see.

"Danielle is my employee" He stated finally, his voice cool and calm. "That's all. She is clearly seeing Ryan at the moment and I have my arrangement with Catherine. I'm not in love with her" He told her.

"You are" She replied "But you just don't realise it. Danni might be seeing Ryan but they aren't serious yet, there's still time to win her if you're brave enough to do it boss. You deserve happiness and she makes you happy whether you want to admit it or not and there's one thing you haven't considered yet during all of this" she said waiting until he looked at her before she continued. "Whether Danni has feelings for you because what if she does Boss and she's not acting on them because she thinks that you aren't interested and that your arrangement with Catherine is more serious than it is? Perhaps she's with Ryan because the person she wants hasn't shown any real signs of finding her attractive or wanting her. Have you ever considered that possibility because if you haven't then it might be an idea to start considering it? What have you got to lose? The worse is that she doesn't feel the same way and she just wants to be friends with you. At least you'd have closure."

"Aren't the two of you best friends?" Steve questioned "Surely you'd know the answer?"

"You'd think so but no" Kono said with a shrug "Danni is very private, like one of the most private people I know and on top of that she's hard to read. The only person she would probably tell on the island is David and good luck in getting any information out of him if he doesn't feel like sharing. There is one thing I do know though" Kono said, silently asking Danielle to forgive her as she broke her confidence to help her and Steve.

"What?" Steve asked. Kono hesitated for a moment before she spoke.

"She finds you physically attractive, especially your smell. I think scent is a big thing for her. She can tell the minute someone she knows walks into the room by it even without looking around. Maybe you should use that to your advantage and just see what happens."

Steve nodded slowly, mulling things over in his mind before he looked up.

"Show me what the rifle can do Rookie" He commanded. Kono grinned savagely at him, dark eyes glinting.

"You got it boss."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
